This invention relates to an electrode device intended to be temporarily introduced into a body of a living being to locally treat or electrically measure biological body tissue therein. After performing the treatment or measurement, the device is removed from the body.
Swedish Patent No. 8002772-5 discloses a prior art electrode device for treatment of biological tissues inside a living being. This known electrode device must--before introduction into the body--be adapted in size by adding one or more electrode rings in order to adapt the extension of the electrode to the size required.
The known electrode device of Swedish Patent No. 8002772-5 is, furthermore, provided with relatively small openings for supply of various agents via its central channel to the point of treatment and for removal of, for example, reaction products from the point of treatment. These openings and the central channel are also utilized for supply to as well as removal from the point of treatment. This makes a simultaneous supply and removal difficult or impossible to perform, for example in order to provide efficient cooling of the point of treatment.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrode device which is more efficiently adaptable to the size required, preferably in situ at the point of treatment, and which electrode device provides improved transportation to and from the point of treatment and provides an enlarged effective electrode surface compared to previously known techniques.